A n d H e ' d B e H a p p y
by AlmostAngel.333
Summary: She had the power to make or break him. She could make her personal sun happy. Will she? Team Jacob. Oneshot.


**A n d H e ' d B e H a p p y**/ / _O n e S h o t_

*****************************

_Clunk._

Dang it. _These potholes are gonna kill me_, I thought to myself as I swerved yet another one, grimacing as the gravel and dirt from the road to La Push pelted my truck_. Or my truck_, I added ruefully. I'd get Jake to check on whatever'd made that clunking noise_.__ Jake_. I got happier just thinking about seeing him. He'd almost completely stitched up that hole in my heart. It was more like a tiny, stinging cut. And it never stung when I was with him. I unconsciously pressed my foot a little harder on the gas, pushing my truck to its max of 50mph.

He always went out of his way to keep me happy. He knew exactly what to say to make my day just a little better, or my smile just a little broader. Jake was my own personal sun, bringing light into my boring, depressing life. Actually, it was just boring now. Jake had already gotten rid of the depressing part. He did all this for me, almost effortlessly. And I could do nothing in return. Well, no, I stand corrected, on both accounts. I knew it was not quite effortless, that he wasn't always happy-go-lucky, that he wanted something badly. I also knew that I could give it to him. So what was holding me back?

Maybe it was some wild hope that I'd see them again. Not _him_, but Alice, and Emmett, and Carlisle, and Esme, even Jasper. Was I really ready to give that up_? But that's stupid. You giving him what he wants wouldn't prevent them from coming back_, my brain argued with me. And I guess it was right. If I could come to embrace that, to accept it, then I might be able to let go. It might not hurt that bad. No, it wouldn't hurt too terribly. They'd understand, if they came back. _And he'd be happy. _Besides, he's the reason it doesn't hurt just to _think _of them coming back.

Or maybe I was afraid. I'd gotten my heart broken once, and I wasn't looking for a replay. I almost mentally slapped myself._ Jake would never,_ **never**_, do that to me. This is Jake I'm conversing with myself about, not a vampire._ Either way_._ _Plus, he'd be happy. _

Jacob was on the porch, his newly acquired senses having warned him of my arrival. "Hey Bells!" He yelled over the dull roar of my truck, grinning that wonderfully bright smile of his. I cut the engine and opened the door. "Hey Jake!" I shut the door forcefully behind me, wincing as something else clanged. "Uh, Jake, I think you need to have a look at my truck....I think it's literally falling apart."

His face contorted, one perfect eyebrow arched, a playful glint in his gorgeous chocolate eyes. "What, that's it? No hug, nothin' more that 'Hey Jake, my ancient truck's finally falling apart, do something about it?' I feel sooo appreciated." I rolled my eyes and sauntered over to him. I stretched up on my toes and wrapped my arms around his neck, muttering in his ear, "There's your hug, Drama King." I smiled to myself as I felt his heart beating faster. It'd be so easy to kiss his cheek right now. _And it'd make him happy..._ So, as I pulled away, I pressed my lips gently to his cheek, and...it just felt right. As I backed up to a more appropriate distance, I examined his face. He couldn't hide the grin that stretched across his lips, revealing beautiful white teeth. His hair was whipping around in the wind, almost back to shoulder length, and I noticed that even though I was dressed in a slightly too-big sweatshirt (actually, I think it was his), he was perfectly fine in a nice gray t-shirt that showed on his muscles. All in all, he looked...well, beautiful.

"So, my truck, Shaggy?"

He snorted, a very inelegant sound that contradicted my thoughts, but still brought a smile to my face. "Shaggy? New nickname? Are you making fun of my oh-so-beautiful fur, Miss Bella? I recall, even though I was phased, you calling it 'beautiful' and saying you liked it." It was my turn to snort. "Okay, okay, sorry about the blow to your ego. Yes, Jacob, you're still beautiful even when you're a wolf."

He gave an exagerated sigh, still unable to hide his smile behind rolling his eyes. We were always smiling together. "Sure, sure. Bring you truck back to the garage. My ego is mended."

I laughed as I got back into my faithful old piece of tin and started driving the short distance to the garage. I rolled down my window first, though. "Hey Jake?" He turned back, still grinning. "Even though it's beautiful, it's still shaggy!"

"Hey!" He shouted in mock outrage. I drove off laughing before he could react in any other way. I backed the truck into the garage, then got out, none too gracefully as I tripped over a stray wrench, still giggling. "Jacob, where are you?"Silence. "C'mon Jake, take it like a man! You can't always look like a star- AHHH!" Strong arms wrapped around me suddenly, lifting me off the ground. "JACOB BLACK! You almost gave me a freakin heart attack!" I could feel his chest rumbling with laughter as he set me down. I whirled on him, not angry anymore, I could never stay mad at him. I smacked his chest. He laughed even harder; I couldn't help but join in. He was just really so fun to be with, and he was so beautiful.

He finally stopped, gasping for breath. He looked at me, those deep eyes portraying his lightheartedness, looking at me so gently. "Hey, you wanna go for a walk on the beach?" It was so cold out there though..."My truck..."I started, but trailed off. It wasn't _too_ cold, and the truck could wait. It's not like I wouldn't enjoy it. _And he'd be happy._ "Sure." He smiled again. "Let's go."

So we walked, not saying a word. Just strolling along in companionable silence. I glanced down at his hand as he looked off into the waves. My hand was cold, and he was always so warm. _And it'd make him happy. _So I slipped my pale hand into his huge one, fingers intertwined. He looked down at them, then at me, surprised and wondering. I just squeezed his hand and smiled up at his. He gave me a happy smile in return. "Hey, Bella, before I forget, Ouil's having a party Saturday, and he wants me to invite you. You wanna come?" I thought about it, not very sure. Some of the pack were kinda angry at Jake, and I knew it was because of me. So I answered with a question of my own. "Do _you _want me to come? I don't want to get them more angry at you by me being there..."

He rolled his eyes. "God, Bells, you're such a martyr. Of course I want you to come, but the question is do _you _want you to come?" I mulled over it, and his choice of words, before answering, "Yeah, sure. I'd like to see Emily and Embry. And Seth. And Quil, of course, it _is_ his party," I added as an after thought. He grinned again. "Cool deal."

We walked until we reached the tree, or _our _tree, as I thought of it, where he towed me over to sit down. "Cold?" he asked as we sat. I nodded my head. "Yeah, a little." He wrapped his arm around me, and I didn't resist, instead snuggling deeper into his warmth. We just sat like that, until Jake broke the silence. "Bells...." he trailed off, seemingly uncertain. This wasn't the laughing, easy going Jacob that I was walking with a few moments ago. I pulled my head back from his shoulder and tilted it up to look at him. "What's wrong?"He sighed, then started again. "Bells, I've got somethin' to tell you. You remember when I told you all that stuff about werewolves?" I nodded hesitantly. "Well, I.....dammit, there's no easy way to say this."

"Just say it, Jake. I won't get upset. Promise."

He sighed resignedly. "You might. Fine, I'll just come out and say it. I didn't say anything because I didn't want you to hate me. I....Bella, I imprinted on you." I stared at him for a moment, stunned. He refused to meet my eye, and looked ready to accept rejection. Finally, I got my mouth working semi-normally again.

"W-what?"

He turned his head away from me and sighed. "God, I'm so sorry Bells. I just....it's not something I could help, you know? I mean, when I saw you on the beach, when you came with that idiot Mike and the others, and you were just sitting there, and you looked totally distant and lonely, and I just....I don't know....I knew right then that I'd do anything, _anything, _to make you smile. And then you walked with me, and I _did _make you smile, and it was like nothing else mattered. Like 'screw the world, as long as that one's happy.' And that was before I was even a werewolf! But you were with _him. _And when that..that_ leech _left and you were all torn up....I didn't know what to do!!! And then, you know....when I phased, and I didn't talk to you, it was, like, killing me to know that you were missing me, and I couldn't come help you! I didn't want you to go back to Zombie Bella! And when you drove over to check on me, and me and the pack walked up, and I saw you, and you were like...like, I dunno, just my own personal saving grace! It was like I was a starving man seeing food for the first time! And I got mad. Not because you were there, but because Sam wouldn't let me go to you at first! And then you saw us, and you almost smiled, but we musta looked damn scary, 'cuz your face just fell, and that was like a knife in the heart for me. I didn't want to _scare _you! And I couldn't tell you anything, but then I mentioned something about you to Embry, and he was all like 'Damn, man, you imprinted already?!' and I didn't have a clue what he was talking about. So Sam explained, but they still wouldn't let me come to you! So I came to your house while they were on patrol, and you didn't get it, not at first, but then Sam realized that no matter what he did I'd do everything in my power to get to you, so..... Damn, Bells, I so, so sorry." He was shaking now, and his voice rose with every syllable. Agitated. He might phase. I put my hand on his arm, attempting to calm him down. "No, Jake," I whispered. He just looked at me, tears in his liquid eyes.

It was now or never. My decision. It could make or break Jake, and me. He's sacrificed so much....All I had to do was kiss him, let him know I felt the same way. But did I? Could I really and truly give myself to Jacob Black_? It'd make him happy_. I thought back to what Jake'd said earlier.

_"God, Bells, you're such a martyr. The question is, what do _you_ want?" _

I wanted.....I wanted Jacob. I _wanted _to kiss him. I'd _wanted _to hold his hand. I _wanted_ to walk with him. I _wanted_ to make him happy. That's when I realized it. What made Jake happy made _me_ happy, because I was in love with Jacob Black. Nothing else matters. I could, and would, make my sun happy.

"No, Jake," I repeated, stronger this time. He cringed as if he'd been slapped, but nodded. He misunderstood. "Never, never, be sorry." His eyes looked back into mine, full of hope, scepticism, and love. I eased my arms around him, looking at him through lowered lashes as I pulled his face closer to mine. Then his eyes just filled with this wild joy. His lips closed the distance.

He tried to hold it back. I could tell. It didn't work that way. At first the kiss was gentle, but then it turned fierce as he lost control. I felt his warm hand on my arms, my waist, my back, on my face, twined in my hair. His lips were fast and furious against mine. My hands tangled in his long black hair. With Edward--no pain anymore--we'd always been cautious. But Jacob didn't want to kill me--Jacob wanted to love me. Our lips moved in new, confusing, exhilarating ways. Our breathing was shallow. When his tongue asked for entrance, I didn't hesitate to grant it to him. He held me as close to him as humanly possible, and I clung to him just as desperately. This was_ right_. He pulled back, just slightly, and smiled at the pitiful moan that escaped my lips at his sudden absence. He grinned at me.

"I love you, Jake"

"I caught that," he joked, raising one eyebrow. I blushed. Then I pulled his lips back to mine.

_And he was happy. And so was I._

**A u t h o r ' s N o t e s**

_I really have no clue what that was. Not my best, but cute. Let me know what y'all think! **I own nothing except the pairing and plot, which I hardly own.**_

_--Paris:)_


End file.
